1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive game device wherein a moving body can freely make a relative movement in all directions, backward and forward and rightward and leftward, on a projected image corresponding to a projective part depicted on a transparent running sheet in accordance with the manipulation of a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such drive game devices are known in the prior art in which a model car is placed on a transparent running sheet which is driven in a specific direction, and guided magnetically in the direction of width of the transparent running sheet while making relative drive on the transparent running sheet by manipulating the steering wheel. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 36-1239 discloses a drive gear device.
These prior-art drive game devices, however, have such a problem that the direction of travel of the model car on the transparent running sheet by the manipulation of the steering wheel is limited to the direction of width, and therefore, unlike actual cars, vessels, aircraft and flying objects, it was impossible to change the direction of travel of the model car freely backward and forward and rightward and leftward, by means of the steering wheel.